


Every Heart Beats Strong

by M14Mouse



Series: After the War Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might not be there but Sam was.  He was going to watch out for each of them as long as he possible can while they are stuck in this damn prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Heart Beats Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam was alone when he woke up.  
He was also sore. 

Damn….he groaned on he shifted on the hard surface. 

“Nice for you to join us, bird,’ Barton shouted from another area. 

“You know that you are a bird too,” He said as he coughed a little. 

“No, I was surprised to avoid the bird names by adding Eye to it.” 

He snorted then winced slightly. 

“Hey, Tic-Tac, you’re awake?” He shouted.

“I’m awake and somewhat alive…but sore. I kind of want some orange slices. Damn, a kid. Who is the world invites a kid to fire fight like this? Gee…” Scott said. 

“Tony knew what he was doing. Bring a kid in would make us hold back,” Barton said. 

“Just like Stark…” 

“Can’t disagree with you there.” 

He couldn’t see her but he could hear her. He could hear metal hitting against metal. He could hear her moaning and struggling. 

“Wanda, are you okay?” 

“They tied up my hands and arms, Sam. I can’t feel them. I can’t…it hurts and I…” Wanda said in a panic. 

He had to calm her down before Colonial Ross does. He wasn’t about to let that happen. 

“Wanda…listen to me. Listen to my voice. Breathe with me, okay…” He said. 

“I can’t…I…”

“Listen to the bird, Wanda. You got to breathe with us, okay?” Clint said.

“I…”

He heard her sobbing. It was getting louder. 

“Wanda…what I want you to do is listen to my voice and only my voice. Can you do that for me?” 

He heard a ragged breathe. 

“There you go. You are among friends, Wanda. Just breathe. One…Two…Three…” 

He heard a soft sob then another breathe. 

“There we go…One…Two….Three…”

“I…I’m fine, Sam. Thank you,” Wanda said.

It sounded from where he was that she was still trying to catch her breathe. He left a sigh of relief. 

“You know what, Sam…your voice is very relaxing,” Scott said. 

He grinned slightly. 

“Shut up, Tic-Tac,” He said. 

-CACW-

He wasn’t sure how Clint did it. The slot was too small. He nailed the guard with ball of toilet paper when they giving them food. 

One point for Clint.

-CACW-

“So…Tic-Tac…you said that you were jail before. How did that happen?” He said. 

“Well…it is a long story…kind of,” Scott said. 

“As you notice, we have plenty of time. So, it is sharing is caring time,” Clint said. 

“The abridged version is that I kind of sort hackled into a billion company because they were doing some terrible things. I got caught and throw into jail. Ta-Da!” 

“I got throw into jail a few times,” Clint added.

“Knowing you for about 3 days, I can see that happens more than just a few times,” Scott added. 

“You are correct, Bug Man.” 

“My brother and I got arrested many times when we protested. He would say screw the police.” Wanda added. 

“Your brother probably said more than that,” Clint said. 

Wanda let out of a laugh. 

“Yes, he did. I would have to stop him from getting into many fights. Of course, I may have started a few of them myself.” 

Clint laughed. 

“What about you, Wilson?” Clint asked.

“No…no jail time….military, remember? But it almost happened,” He said.

He felt his throat tightened at the memory. 

“Oh?”

“I was about 16 or maybe 17. It was a rough couple of months for me. My dad died then my mom died a few months later. Got caught stealing but Nana came down to scare the crap out of me,” He said with a broken laugh. 

“I can understand the power of Nana. Mine was scary with her damn scapula. She always knew I was there to steal her cookies,” Scott added.  
He laughed. 

“Then how in the hell did you become a thief?” 

“Practice, of course.” 

-CACW- 

Clint hit toilet roll at the guard who trying to check their injuries. 

Two point for Clint

-CACW-

“How could you not heard of Marvin Gaye?! Where have you been living? Under a rock?” He said. 

“No…I have been living in the 21st century.” Scott said. 

He snorted. 

“Let me guess…you are a fan of Justin Bieber.” 

“NO! NO! My little girl loves him. I don’t want to hear “Love Yourself” for the rest of my life. I love myself plenty…thank you very much!” 

“Try Five Seconds of Summer…or Five Seconds from Summer…I have no idea who they are but damn…they are terrible. I wished that my kid never found out about them,” Clint added. 

He laughed. He thought about for a moment. 

“What is your daughter’s name?” Wanda asked. 

“Cassie. You know…beside the whole locked in a prison forever thing…she would totally want to meet you. You are her favorite beside me, of course. She has an action figure of you,” Scott said. 

“I have an action figure?” 

“Yes! It is totally cool. Your hands shoot little missiles. I believe in good female role models.” 

“I am not a good role model.” 

He could hear the self hate in Wanda’s voice. He didn’t step in yet. He waited for Scott’s response. 

“Yes, you are. Made mistakes but you own up to them. You tried to be better. Sometimes, it sucks and land on your ass but in end, you try. That is more than most people do. That is type of person that I want my daughter to look up.” 

“Thank you…”

There was a long silence before Clint broke it up. 

“You are an Adele fan,” Clint said. 

“What…no…maybe…NO!” Scott stumbled over his words. 

That is when everyone started to laugh. 

-CACW-

Wanda kneed a guard in the jewels when he went to check on her. 

Million points for Wanda.

-CACW-

“I know what you are doing, Wilson.” Clint said. 

“I am staring at the ceiling, Barton. Sorry to say that it isn’t very exciting,” He answered back. 

“No…I know what you are doing with us. It is something Cap would do.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“You are keeping us grounded and together.”

“I’m keeping us sane.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” 

He thought for a moment. 

“Kind of. Look…I am not Steve.”

“No, you are not.” 

He shifted uncomfortable in his bed. He really didn’t want to talk about it. It shouldn’t be a thing to talk about. 

“But you are just as good as him,” Clint said. 

“You are the best!” Scott added sleepily. 

“Shut up, Tic-Tac.” 

“Thank you, Sam,” Wanda added.

He just threw his blanket over his head and groaned. 

-CACW-

After Tony came and went, Clint hit a guard with a spoon. 

That is when Ross came. 

-CACW- 

“What did you tell Tony Stark?” Ross said. 

The man stood before him with 3 guards. Gee…a little scared much? 

“I told him the same thing that I am telling you…Fuck off,” He said. 

Colonel Ross’s eyes narrowed for a moment. 

“If you don’t tell me…perhaps, they will,” Ross said as he waved his hands at the others.

His back straighten slightly. Oh, hell, no. 

“No, you won’t.” 

“Excuse me? You have no say…”

He did not have time for some damn villain’s monologue. Okay, he had plenty of time but he really doesn’t have to hear this shit. 

“No, you won’t. You know that you won’t get anything out of us.”

“Now see here…”

“Look at us, Colonel. Look at each and every one of us. Tell me what you see.”

His eyes refused to leave the Colonel’s face. Ross’s eyes moved in different directions. He didn’t know what the others were doing. He watched Ross’s face morphed from determination…to almost fear. Finally, the Colonel’s eyes landed back on him.

“You are a dangerous man, Mr. Wilson.” 

“So I have been told.” 

-CACW-

Clint hit a guard with a fork. He can no longer have silverware. 

Score four points to Clint. 

He wondered if the guards knew that Clint was planning to make rice balls next. 

-CACW-

At first, he thought that it was Tic Tac’s drumming skills. 

Until he heard the shouts and possible gunfire. 

Then the lights went out. A few moments later, the back up lights came on. In shadows, he could see a familiar shape step out of the shadows. He grinned slightly.

“Well…it is about time.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> OMG...this movie gave me so many feelings. I am working on my third fic now. Geees...everyone is talking about Spidy and BP. You guys can have them. Sam=awesome! Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
